I Got You
by ShannonandStella
Summary: sometimes you just need to lay out to the truth.


As Emily sat down on the chair in the jet she looked out the window, the case they had just worked was hard for her, woman who had abortions when they were teenagers had been killed, this had hit home for Emily, Rossi being the only one who knew about it let Emily be distant the others starting to worry especially her girlfriend, as JJ sat down next to Emily she placed a blanket over the two of them before Emily laid her head on JJ's shoulder

"Em, what's wrong?" said JJ worriedly, Emily had been distant the whole case, Emily just shock her head as JJ ran her fingers through it "Do you want to talk about it when we get home?" said JJ trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall over her girlfriend

"Maybe" said Emily sadly, her voice cracking slightly, Emily had always been the strong one, always comforting her not the other way around and it worried JJ

"Okay Em, But I am here if you want to talk" said JJ kissing Emily's head

"Thank you JJ" came Emily's reply as she snuggled further into her girlfriends embrace finding comfort within it, as Emily drifted asleep JJ kept running her fingers through the older woman's hair pacing soft kisses to her head every now and again, as they were about to land JJ woke Emily from her sleep as Emily stretched she placed a hand on her stomach, JJ looked confused for a second before dismissing the thought as she put the seat belt on to land, it took an hour to get back to JJ's house as Emily stared blankly out the window, watching the lights go past in the darkness, JJ sighed knowing that Emily would probably not tell her what was going on and if she pushed that they would get in a fight.

After another ten minutes of driving JJ pulled outside her and Emily's now house, turning the car of JJ noticed that Emily hadn't moved a muscle, JJ sighed again before getting out of the car and getting their bags from the back of the car and opening the front door before Emily joined her, Emily walked straight into the bathroom, hearing the shower going JJ sat down on the sofa placing her head in her hands letting a tear escape, Emily came out ten minutes later seeing her girlfriend upset Emily walked over to her sitting down beside her

"JJ what's wrong?" said Emily her voice still half dead

"Emily, do you really have to ask that question? My girlfriend wont tell me what's wrong with her, I don't know if it is me or the case, but Emily the whole case you have been distant" said JJ breaking, standing up and walking over to the window letting more tears fall down her face

"JJ, I was at no point upset with you, the case just brought back a lot of realities for me" said Emily walking over to her crying girlfriend and hugging her from behind

"Then Emily what is it?" said JJ desperately, her voice now laced with worry

"JJ, sit down" said Emily taking her girlfriends had within hers and walking towards the sofa, pulling JJ onto her lap "As you know my mother dragged me around a lot when I was younger due to her job, anyway I was fifteen when I meet two teenagers like me, at that point I was desperate to have friends and slept with one of them, I got pregnant" said Emily letting a tear slide down her cheek "I was scared and got turned away from the priest of my church, I was lost and confused I got an abortion but there was a complication with the procedure, I can never carry a child" said Emily letting her tears flow freely down her face, JJ looked at her girlfriend sadness within the face, she wiped the tears that flowed from Emily's eyes with the pads of her thumb

"I am sorry Em" JJ said Kissing her before pulling back "I shouldn't have pushed" said JJ feeling guilty for pushing her girlfriend on such a sensitive topic

"You don't have to be sorry, I was going to tell you soon anyway but the case came up it affected me for than I thought it would" said Emily wiping the last of JJ's tears

"Did you want a kid Em?" said JJ, letting a small smiled over her face, Emily and her had only been dating for two months, a month after JJ's drunken one night stand with Will

"Yeah I always have wanted kids" said Emily confused by the change of topic, JJ smiled kissing Emily quickly again before pulling back

"I was going to tell you two days ago but then the case came up, I didn't realise until a week ago, but I had missed my period, I told you about Will a month before we got together, I am pregnant Em" said JJ, Emily didn't pull back but instead pulled JJ into a tight embrace

"are you serious JJ?" said Emily not being able to hold back the smile on her face, JJ nodded and pulled up her t-shirt for Emily to see the subtle bump that appeared there

"How the hell did I miss that?" said Emily rolling her eyes

"You may be a profiler Em, But I have worked with them for 5 years I know how to keep certain things away from people" said JJ laughing as Emily lightly slapped her

"I love you Jennifer" said Emily kissing JJ quickly  
"I love you too Emily" JJ said a large smile appearing on her face when Emily placed a hand on her baby bump as JJ rested her hands on top of Emily's letting the love and warmth flow through her.


End file.
